A Dream
by kiri-nightingale.soul
Summary: She's been haunted by him.


A **D**_R_EA**M**

My fading white-eyes awake as I lay on the soft warm grass. I was surrounded by exquisite flowers, as the soft wind blew above my body; cooling down the heat of the yellow sun. Angels in pink long dresses and curly brunette hair flew by in the blue sky, singing music that filled the air. People below the hill where I lay were roaming and chatting in silence.

In this peaceful moment, someone came and accompanied my loneliness and I. His blonde hair, shining and blowing in the wind, covered his face. He sat beside me and we listened together to the music hymns that surrounded us.

I didn't move from where I lay, but the mysterious guy beside me, did. I didn't fear him, even though I've never met him before. However, I felt safe and sure that it's alright.

He lay down, and then rose up on his elbow and stared down at me. I could see his face—a gentle face: bright-beautiful-cerulean eyes; thin-firm lips; pair of whiskers on his cheek; and a nose that is too amazing to describe. He beamed and I smile shyly at him, a tint of red across my face.

"Go to sleep," he whispers softly to me.

I close my eyes and shook my head, covered with long dark-blue hair, giving a 'no'. I slowly open my eyes and gasp; my eyes widen, my heart palpitated. Hands—his hands—were around my neck, chocking me to death. His beautiful blue eyes suddenly turned red, anger revealing, and his whiskers looks if it's burning a deep cut on his face. I didn't even understand why he is doing this to me? My hands struggle to lessen his grip before I lose my air. My face pale, my lungs are about to burst out, and my eyes blurred as tears began to form.

He smile malicious at me, an evil smile that could fear anyone—a killers' smile. Red spots are appearing in my sight, and then darkness fell upon me; and I lost conscious.

My eyes shot open and I stare upon an empty area. I walk towards it and stood there in the dark as the dark clouds form above. It started pouring, but I still stood where I stand, looking around. It began to mist around me and I shivered as the cold got to me. I folded my arms in front of my chest, shivering, as I waited for my companion.

He never showed up, but I still wait. The time passes by, and I gave up waiting, so I begun my walk back home.

Alone in the street—rain still pouring—I heard footstep from behind. At first, I didn't care whose footsteps they were, but for the past minute, it's been following me at the same pace as I. Panicking inside, my pace increased and so did the stranger, too.

I saw my house and I run towards it, my hands shaking as I tried to unlock the door and lock it as I lean my back to it, taking a deep breath to calm myself down. I peeked through the curtained-window beside the door to see who was following—stalking—me.

The stranger was there! Standing and staring at my house. And then I freaked out when my eyes caught his evil blue eyes staring directly at me.

I gasp and bolted up, sweat on my forehead. I wipe it away with the long-sleeve of my school uniform. I sigh in relief, it was just a dream, I thought as I stare at my surroundings; the school garden.

I checked the time on my watch: 3:15 PM, it read. I mentally slap myself that I skipped my two last remaining periods by accident—dozing off during lunch time.

I got up from where I sat. "Guess, I'll go back home…" sighing out. I pick up my back and books and began walking towards the direction of my home.

I yawn and then felt a shiver down my spine for some reason. My gaze, look up and saw blue eyes and the familiar face brush pass me. I shuddered, remembering the dream I had. I stop and slowly look back, my heart beating fast.

It's him! The boy in my dream before! He was looking at me and gave me a smile, knowingly. He turns away and walks away, as I watch, in shock, at his retreating back.

---------------------------------------------

**_That's it! The End! Fin! Complete! Mission Accomplish! Uma! _**

**_You're not satisfied? Well, too bad for you! MWUAHAHAHA! Because this all I got! _**

**_If I wanted to finish it, my friend that I gave this almost exact one with an awesome ending, should had NEVER lost it in the first place from last year._**

**_By the way, if there's some grammar error somewhere in here, please do tell me. Thank you!  
_**


End file.
